


Learning a thing or two

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Funny, Pietro gets punched for being a dick, Self-Defense, hurt reader, thor trains his girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6450889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon request: Hi I really like your writing. You're an amazing writer. ⭐️ for you. Can you write a something about Thor and the reader. Thor teaches the reader to fight because she comes home with a black eye. Then on her way home she has to defend herself. Or she accidentally hits another member of the Avengers because they scared her? And he's all proud of her or something?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning a thing or two

I feel really stupid walking into my apartment wearing sunglasses at night. I just didn't want Thor to go on a rampage searching for the asshole who mugged me. The avengers don't need anymore bad publicity especially with the superhero registration act being pitch to the White House.

"Ah lady y/n you're back ! ! ! I was beginning to think something bad happ- why are you wearing those glasses it is pitch black outside." Thor came closer to me and removed the sunglasses from my face. "Who did this to you my lady ! ! ! They shall pay for causing you harm"

"Some guy who apparently want what was in my bag. It's ok Thor" I tried to calm him down but that just made him more mad.

"It is not ok my lady, he hurt you. He must pay for what he did."

"Please Thor leave it alone there's nothing else we can do can you just hold me please" I pleaded as I felt tears streaming down my face.

"Of course anything for you. But I would feel more comfortable if you did self defense training with me. That way this won't ever happen to you again." Thor engulfed me in a hug.

"Of course Thor" I felt him kiss the top of my head. "Now let me go to the kitchen and make us something to eat."

"Yes my lady, I am absolutely hungry"

Over the next month I have been going to the avengers facility so I could train with Thor. The first week was pretty brutal but only because I've never worked out this intense before. But as the days went on I started to get the hang of it and on very rare moment I managed to knock the wind out of Thor.

"You have improved so much since I first started training you my love. With a couple of more months you'll be able to fully take me down without a struggle" I started laughing because I knew he was lying but he wanted to make me feel better.

"Yeah I wish but thank you sweetie for making me feel better." I went to get a water bottle from the refrigerator in the break room.

"SURPRISE ! ! ! !" Pietro yelled in my ear. I turn and punched him in the nose. "FUCK ! ! ! ! I think you broke my nose" Pietro complained while holding his nose. Everyone that was in the room with us started laughing.

"Rule number one speedy: never try and scare a gods girlfriend, especially when she's being trained by him. Damn y/n you got s mean right hook" Clint started laughing at Pietro's expense.

"Yes you have made me very proud my lady. Oh and speedy boy the next time you try and scare my girlfriend you will pay." Thor threatens Pietro causing him to go pale with fear.

"I love you Thor"

"And I love you my love"


End file.
